Mewy and Lukario
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Mewy loves Lukario, Lukario loves her. But she's forced to date Mewimillian. Lukario stalks Mewy, so he knows everything. And he decides that he must stop him. But how? They go to different schools. How is he supposed to stop him without them knowing he's been stalking? Will he be killed by Mewimillian?
1. Chapter 1

This is literally just me explaining things.

So if you want to just read, continue on to the first chapter.

Anyway, that out of the way, I'm dedicating this chapter to giving everyone's background stories here, and a little of the Pokémon region that they live in. And maybe a bit about the schools. Anyway, List time~

_Mewy Tran~ **Appearance:** Natural Pink Hair, Bright, happy, blue eyes, light skin tone. Hair in long pigtails. Ears from her side of head. Wears pink dress, no sleeves, same color as hair, stops a few centimeters above knees. Tail from rear-end. Pink boots, same color as rest of the outfit. **Background:** Mewy comes from a long line of Mews. Her parents insist that she's must be wed to another Mew, or Mewimillian. (Preferably Mewimillian.) They will not let her date any other Pokémon, as she has tried. Mewy was born in a secret cave under the house she currently lives in. She has her own room, right next to her parents. Mewy's parents are very protective of her, and never let her out of the house without someone (thus meaning she has to fly to school with Mewimillian. **She: **cares deeply about everyone, is always happy, never missed one day of school, miss's Riyne deeply, makes sure everyone is happy. Is a caring friend that everyone wants to have. Is adored by every male Pokémon in and outside the school._

_Mewthyst Tran~ **Appearance: **__Very light pink hair that is easy to mistake as white. Very light blue eyes, that look like it witnessed many things. Fair skin tone. Hair is short, but not to short, about breast length. Hair is braided in two braids. Ears from side of head. Wears white tank top, light blue skinny jeans. Tail from rear-end. Light pink converse, same color as Mewy's hair. **Background: **Mewythyst comes from a long line of Mews. She was born in a cave right outside the Johto region. Her mother died during the birth, and her father killed himself after. Mewythyst gave herself her name. She lived on the streets of Johto until someone found her (Mewton). On the streets, she was raped, almost died many times, and had nothing to eat for a while on end. She says she is protective of Mewy so nothing that happened to herself would ever happen to Mewy. **She: **is a very responsible person, reliable. Can wait a week for a meal. Eats small portions to save the rest for her family. Is very protective over Mewy and Mewimillian so neither get's hurt. Is always happy with Mewy and/or Mewton around. Cares about all her friends and will avenge someone. Never gives up on anything. _

_Mewton Tran~ **Appearance: **White hair, Dark blue eyes. Light skin tone. Short hair, very short. Always looks like he just got of bed. Ears from side of head. Wears black T-shirt, dark blue (almost black) pants, and black boots. Tail from rear-end. **Background: **Is the first male Mew in ages. Born in a Pokémon Center in Johto. His parents were very rich. They threatened to take away all of his money if he was wed to Mewthyst. (His parents wanted him to mate with a different breed of Pokémon and make a new species, turn it into Professor Oak, and make lots of money.) They did as they threatened, and Mewthyst and Mewton had no money after they were wed. (His parents paid for their wedding, and then they were kicked out with no money. **He: **is a loyal friend. Always sticks to his word. Is caring and smart. Not as happy as Mewthyst and Mewy, but happy enough for a male Pokémon. Loves every Pokémon that doesn't deceive him. Loves food, especially rare candy. Works with Professor Oak (because he is a male Mew. Most Mews are female because of their happy nature. Thus making him a rare Pokémon)._

_Mewimillian Ortiz~ **Appearance: **Very light purple hair, easy to mistake as gray. Dark purple eyes that always look mad, and evil. Very pale skin. Hair is long and in a long ponytail that reaches almost all the way down his back. Wears a long light purple shirt the same color as his hair. Is sleeveless. It reaches his knees. Has a collar. Collar is purple at the tips. Has three lines in the chest area (top one is a light purple, but much darker than the rest of the shirt, middle is a very dark purple, and last is the same as first). Gloves that look like toilet paper wrapped around his arms. Stops a few centimeters away from the end of the shirt. Is purple. Also wrapped around middle finger, leaving about a centimeter unwrapped. Baggy dark purple pants. Has shoes that look like he has only two toes. The toilet paper that is wrapped around his arms is also wrapped around his ankle. Shoes are longer than the pants, like boots. **Background: **Is the only Mewtwo. Is a clone of Mewy, but doesn't know. Thinks that his parents a banded him at birth and left him to Proffer Oak. But, in truth, Professor Oak cloned him from Mewy so she would have the "perfect" mate. He lives in the Johto Poke center. It's only a few blocks away from Mewy's home. **He: **wants to become the Pokémon ruler so he can change all Pokémon. Wants to banish all humans from the world. Is very mean and hates every Pokémon, even Mewy. Doesn't care for any Pokémon but himself. Loves to make every Pokémon feel bad about themselves. _

_Schools~ The schools were made many years ago by the first Mew and Arceus. They decided that all Pokémon needed an education, and they should go by what generation they were made.(Mew: Generation 1, Mewtwo: Generation 1, Lucario: Generation 4, Riolou: Generation 4, exc.). But then they decided to make one grade school for all Pokémon could go to, till grade 5. After that the would go to their generation's school. Each generation would focus on one subject (Generation 1: writing, Generation 2: Arts, Generation 3: Math, Generation 4: Music, Generation 5: Fighting Skills, Generation 6: Breeding). Each had another class of each subject, but depending on the school, depends on which subject is most important to pass the school. _

Thanks to anyone who stuck around for the whole thing. If you did, let me know, and I might dedicate a chapter to you. Anyway, on another note, I have no idea why the school is like that. I just felt it would be really hard for Mewy to find Lukario/Riyne if they went to a totally different school. She would have to find out what... blah, blah, blah, I know. Just me rambling. But I feel like I should since this is the only chapter I'm dedicating to just me.

And I will come back and update it as more characters are introduced. So I'll put ~SPOILERS~ before every character after this for new readers. Thus meaning you should skip over it if you wish to ignore spoilers... I'm going to put this as important later.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Mary out. BOOP.

~HeyImInsaneAboutCake, or Mary

P.S. If you didn't know, =^-^= is a cat face. I love cats, thus making this my new ending to my Authors Notes. Anyway, ON TO WRITING CHAPTER 1.


	2. Chapter 2

With natural bright pink hair and brought, blue eyes, Mewy (Mew) was the most beautiful Pokémon ever to set paw in the Pokémon Grade School (Grades K-5). Mewy was smart. She was playful and caring, different like the other Pokémon.

Mewy was one of the two Pokémon that had their name for life.

The other was Mewimillian (Mewtwo). He was Mewy's rival. He was smarter than her. He was serious, didn't care about the other Pokémon like her. He only wanted to defeat Mewy and show the rest of the Pokémon that he was better than any _kitten. _He wanted to be the ruler of the Grade School, of the Pokémon world.

But there was one Pokémon that Mewy never knew existed. His name, unknown. He always followed her around. He had the biggest crush on Mewy. He was in the same class, but never actually spoke to her, even though she had tried. He never spoke in class, never gave an answer. He was the most unpopular Pokémon in the school. He sat in the back of the class. He doodled in class, writing his name and Mewy's in a heart.

Mewy never knew that she had talked to the Pokémon before school had started.

_Flashback: Mewy's POV_

_I was flying around the Pokemall when I saw the store. It was my favorite store, Poketopic. Poketopic was the coolest store in the mall (at the time). It was the only reason why I ever went to the mall with my mom at the time. _

_I was only staring at the store. It was only a few feet away when I ran into him. I turned. "I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We met each others eyes and laughed. This Pokémon was a Riolu. We headed in the Poketopic together. This Riolu was clearly a few levels higher than me._

_"So, what's your name?" the Riolu asked me. _

_"I could ask the same thing of you," I said and laughed at my own joke. "But, anyway, my name is Mewy, just to tell you. My mommy says that it's Mew and Mary." I smiled at the Riolu as he walked around a spill on the floor. "So, what is your name?" _

_"My name?" The Riolu said. "My mom always calls me 'Riyne'." _

_"Nice to meet you Riyne. What level are you?" _

_"My level is 4. How about yours?" he asked. _

_"...My level is... 2..." I said. I blushed. He had so much more training then I did. "Mommy never lets me train so I can't get injured. I only get to train when daddy's around, but he's not around often. He had to train himself with Professor Oak himself*." _

_"Wow," he said, clearly impressed by my dad. "I wish my dad was like that..." He paused. "But... But my dad just drinks Pokebeer. He never has time for me. I have to train by myself, when my mom isn't home, she never would let me." Riyne picked up a Lucario keychain. His eyes shined. "I'll look like this someday... I'll name myself then, and I'll pick the best name ever! And in 5th grade, I'll go to Generation 4 High School, and become a Lucario." He clutched the keychain in his hand. His eyes flared with fire. He was serious. I frowned, and grabbed a Mew keychain. I held it out to him. _

_"Take this, as a reminder of me," I said. He looked into my eyes, the fire clearly gone. He looked sad. _

_"What do you mean, Mewy?" he asked me. I looked up into his eyes, tears forming in mine. _

_"I mean that I'm going to Generation 1 High School," I said, choking down tears. "I'll never see you again after grade school... Maybe on the street, but nowhere else... I want you to remember I'll be thinking of you, Riyne." A tear went to roll down my cheek, but I used my tail to quickly wipe it off. "I'll pay for it if you want, I just want you to have it." _

_Riyne rubbed his thumb over the face of the Mew. "I'll pay for it." _

_Those were the last words he ever said to Mewy. Until many years later. _

_Flashback End_

(#)

_*Professor Oak is the most important person in the story, he is the ruler of the Pokémon world. Working with him is a special job only saved for very important Pokemon.*_

**Authors Note**

Good? I just had to get that out of my head or I'd just flip out. And, yes, my one friend calls me Mewy, that's where I got the name. Only because my favorite Pokémon is Mew, and my name is Mary. That's why every Pokémon name is mixed with a human name. I'll show you.

_Mewy- Pokémon name is mew, human name is Mary_

_Riyne- Pokémon name is Riolu, human name is Zayne _

_Mewimillian- Pokémon name is Mewtwo, human name is Maxmillian_

_And if you can't tell already, Riyne evolves to Lukario, so I might as well explain that. _

_Lukario- Pokémon name is Lucario, human name is Luke _

_Any added to the story will be explained in that chapter._

_Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this. _

~HeyImInsaneAboutCake, or Mary


	3. Chapter 3

Mewy walked flew around the Generation 1 High School. School _was_ over for the day, but she didn't care. She had to get rid of Mewimillian, but he wouldn't stop following her. She was tired of this. Every single day, he would follow her until she went home. He was way to over protective. He never let her talk to any other male Pokémon except himself. And Mewy knew exactly way.

You see, Mewy was going to work with Professor Oak when she was older. She would be able to ask him if Mewimillian could be the new ruler of Pokémon, if forced. She would be able to get him to be the new ruler. And Mewimillian was only using her for that reason. It was his dream, to be the ruler of the Pokémon world. He hated humans, but he needed them to become the ruler. He needed Mewy also, there was no other way he'd become ruler without her. She knew this. He couldn't give up that. He had to have it.

And Mewy would break up with him, had he not promised her that if she did, he would hunt her down, torture her, and maybe kill her. And he would be able to get away with it, as he had before. And Mewy didn't want to die, so she had to date him.

They lapped around the school a few more times before Mewy stopped and turned to Mewimillian. "You know, you don't have to follow me all the time. There's no other boys in my life. And, anyway, all male Pokémon are afraid to approach me," Mewy said, harshly. It wasn't her normal tone of voice, but it was the way she spoke to him.

He had never heard her happy, so he always thought she spoke like that when she didn't.

Mewimillian was outraged. "Why would you question my ways?" he asked her. "I'm doing this for _your _own good anyway." Mewy rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to act sympathetic. There's obviously no one here or we would have been caught already." Mewimillian smiled an evil smile.

"Your right," he said. He slapped her. "And _you _are going to make me ruler. Or I _will _hurt you until you _wish _you were dead." He grabbed her wrist, tight. There was no way she was getting out of his grip. "And you are going home, Mewy. I don't care what you say, were going to your house." He smirked. "And I can punish you properly there." And he dragged her out of the school.

(#)

Mewimillian threw Mewy on the couch. He tied her down, using the rope he kept hidden in her house for times like this. He toke one of the dish towels, and shoved it down her throat. "This should keep you quiet for a while." He walked out of the room to fetch a knife.

He came back in and smirked at her. "And if your parents ask, it's all your fault." Mewimillian walked up to the tied down Mewy and dug the knife down into her wrist.

~1 hour later~

Mewy was untied, the towel out of her mouth. They were back into their hiding spots. But Mewimillian wasn't done yet. He was cutting open her wrists, in the scars were he had cut her before. She just sat there, not emitting pain when she felt immense pain.

"Now when you hear your parents car, start screaming," Mewimillian said. As soon as he said that, their car pulled into the driveway. Mewy did as she was told.

"NO! GIVE ME THE KNIFE! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" she started screaming. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the knife away from her. He acted like he was hurt "she" was "trying" to hurt herself. Mewy started showing that she was feeling pain. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Her parents entered the room. Her mother grabbed the knife from Mewimillian, and her father pinned her to the ground. They were shocked, yes, but they knew they had to act quickly.

Mewy started clawing at her father, trying to make it more believable that she wanted to kill herself. But in truth, she didn't.

Her father pinned her arms to the ground. "Mewimillian, what happened?" he asked, clearly concerned for his daughter.

"I came just in time," Mewimillian said breathlessly. "Mewy was trying to kill herself when I came in to check on her. I was trying to be a loyal boymon. I came in, and she was doing this. I knew I had to stop her. Mewy's the love of my life." Fake tears rolled down his face. "I never knew the bullying had gotton this bad." Her father had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean," he asked him.

"You don't know?" Mewimillian asked. Mewy's father shook his head. "Mewy, she's been getting bullied, called names and being smacked. I asked the Pokemon itself to stop. I never knew it kept going, or I would've put a end to it, and quickly. Why did you never tell me, Mewy?"

_Because your lying you jerk, _Mewy thought. She stopped struggling and her mother walked in with a cup of hot milk and some Pokenip. She had a warm blanket on her arm.

(#)

Mewy lied to her parents, coming up with stories of getting bullied every day and Mewimillian always there to help her. She was lying to her parents. And she felt super-guilty.

She drank the milk and ate the Pokenip.

She ended her story, and she fell asleep with her head on her mothers lap.

(#) **Authors Note **

I'm going to come up with names for her parents, and the last names for them all also here. So here you go:

_Mewthyst (Mewy's mother)- Pokémon name is Mew, human name is Amethyst_

_Mewton (Mewy's father)- Pokémon name is Mew, human name is Trenton_

And last, but not least, all of their last names.

_Mewy, her mother, and father's last name- Tran (So, Mewy Tran, Mewthyst Tran, and Mewton Tran)._

~HeyImInsaneAboutCake, or Mary


End file.
